The Red Wings Of Fate
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: {{ Rewrite of If I Die Young. }} A sickly but kind young woman dies only to wake up once more as a two-year-old toddler. Reborn into a world that still has slavery and wars that span continents how will she fair? Let's not forget the fact that magic is all too real in this twisted fairy tale. Will she become a hero or will she fall into the growing darkness? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Wings Of Fate**

 **A/N: This is a rewrite of my story If I Die Young. Now to be honest about halfway through my newest chapter of that story I just couldn't continue with it. The writing was not flowing nor was even half my ideas possible due to the new books that had came out. So I just had to scrap it. My writing style was a bit of a disappointment to me too. This story should be better written and not be so errr… out of character for the most part on the side of the male characters. I hope you like it.**

 _ **Influence of Souls -**_

Dinarzad was a bit of an odd child to many. With her plum colored hair and large suspiciously knowing gold eyes she would have stood out in a crowd anyway, but it was her intelligence that truly scared people. For a girl child of only five she was both to smart and to forgiving in her manner, always walking around with a small content smile on her cherubic face. Her mother though loving was a bit to absent minded to actually pay any kind of mind that her child was way too smart for her age. The pretty though dimwitted woman truly loved her only child so perhaps that was somewhat of an consolation.

No one truly knew that it was an influence of her rather odd soul that made the girl act as she was.

Dinarzad knew, she remembered a life once lived as a young woman who chose her baby over herself. Only she remembered the young woman once known as Ashlynn Marr who had died with a smile on her face as she held her newborn son. Ashlynn Marr who was a tiny sickly little woman who should not have had children in the first place but had valued her son's life over her continued one. And so Dinarzad smiled and forgave those children who thought of her as 'freaky' and just shook her head at the parents who looked at her oddly.

 _ **A Life Once Lived -**_

When Ashlynn had awoke fully in the body of a two year old she had not really known what to think. The last thing she remembered was holding her darling son Leo for the first and last time and then, well nothing until she slowly came to in an entirely new body. A completely _healthy_ body. She had nearly cried over that. As long as she could remember Ashlynn had always had a body that was constantly fighting itself and making her sick. Her immune system was never strong enough and her tiny body could never heal quite right. At a young twenty two she had known that she would be lucky to reach fifty, when she had found out that she was pregnant. Her husband ( and Best Friend ) had been ecstatic but deeply worried as he had known that her body might not handle it well. He had been right, her doctor had advised her to abort the baby as she would most likely not live to see the baby born but she had been stubborn and in the end had went through with it.

By the end of the whole thing she had been bedridden and on the edge of death. Giving birth had been the final nail in her coffin. In the end she had died of blood loss but she had hung on long enough to hold her dear son and name him before she slipped away. Then she woke up in this tiny body.

Dinarzad, as she was now called had made her bones with being reincarnated and threw herself into her new life with a smile on her face and a thousand questions burning in her mind. Being buddhist in her last life probably helped on that front however.

 _ **A New Life -**_

Dinarzad loved her mother dearly but the woman was a bit of a ditz. The always smiling Umeko had come from a minor noble family and so was a bit sheltered to just what real life was so Dinarzad tried her hardest to make sure that the woman was taken care of. Umeko's family had well, not really disowned her but had set her aside of the main line when she had fallen pregnant out of wedlock. Mostly because Umeko refused to ever tell who her father had been, which Dinarzad would later find out had probably saved her life. Umeko was beautiful with her noble heritage however and that made things a bit hard. With her long emerald green hair and bright aqua eyes she was exhotic looking and unforchanately a chatch for slave traders. As she was only loosely affiliated with her family now Umeko did not have the protection of a noble name to fall back on in case of a kidnapping and Dinarzad knew that. So the young girl kept a close eye on the air headed young woman and made sure that she was aware of her surroundings enough that capture was hard or almost impossible.

She would find however that almost impossible was not the same as truly impossible. At the age of seven Dinarzad became an orphan, or as close to one could be when they never knew there father and there mother was taken. Her dear mother Umeko had went out to get some fish for dinner and had never came back. After several hours of her mother being gone the young girl left her small stone house and had walked to the nearest market only to find out that some slave traders had came through earlier that day. Dinarzad felt her blood run cold as she heard that they had taken almost thirty young women that had been in the market at the time. The girl had then run up to one of the venders and asked if her mother had been there when they had come through.

She found out that yes her mother had been there and that she had been one of the first taken. Dinarzad for the first time in her new life had sobbed, truly sobbed. She had turned and walked numbly back to her small house and sat on her tiny little bed and sobbed her heart out. Her loving mother was gone, the only mother that she had ever truly known was gone. As Ashlynn she had been raised by a distant mother who had never truly been able to connect to her sickly child so Umeko had been the first true mother that she had. As she cried and wailed she felt her life refocus. It was like she came out of a dream and was finally seeing just what life here in this world was truly like. It was nasty and mean, with slavery and wars still ongoing. She gasped and fell onto her side clutching desperately at her chest as her heart constricted. Just what kind of world did she come to be reborn into?!

" _\- It's ok, cry, scream, rage, it's normal. Let it all out and then stand back up. This is not your end. If you hate it so much, change it! This is why you're here. Stand up! Use this as motivation to meet your fate!"_

Dinarzad's eyes widened as she heard a distinctly male voice call to her. It was soft yet so compassionate and strong. She inhaled sharply and looked around the empty room wildy, plum hair whipping around her. There was no one there. The girl blinked and wondered if she was finally going insane. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask just what they, whoever _they_ where, was talking about when a small luminescent bird flew in front of her face and landed on her nose. Its wings beat at the air for a moment before they folded closed. Dinarzad inhaled in shock as the voice came again, this time she could pinpoint it. It came from the glowing white bird.

" _For you little aftershock,_ _ **you**_ _are the_ _ **only**_ _one who_ _ **can**_ _change it."_

 _ **Earthquakes And Aftershocks-**_

Dinarzad blinked and snuffled slightly to stem the flow of tears and mucus. She had never seen any bird that glowed like this one before but something about it rang an alarm bell deep within her mind. Blinking tears away from her watery gold eyes she narrowed them and glared at the bird though it looked more like a pout on her young face.

"And just who are you, actualy better yet just _what_ are you?" The young girl asked with some amount of venom in her tone. Hey, she had just lost the only person that actually cared about her in this world she was allowed to be angry.

" _Be calm small one, I meant no disrespect."_ The glowing bird fluttered its wings softly, brushing the tips of them along her cheekbones. _"I am, Well I suppose you could call me an observer of the world. I was once a man but I no longer have a body. Maybe one day I will tell you my name but, not today."_ Dinarzad looked quizzically at the bird processing what it(/he?) said.

"What do you mean by Aftershock? Isn't that what comes after an earthquake. Why call me that?" The young girl asked knowing that to an observer that she would look insane talking to a bird of all things…. Unless they could hear him to….

" _Yes, an Aftershock is what comes after an Earthquake. And you my dear are what came after a very special Earthquake, an Earthquake that was supposed to change the world but… well, unforeseen circumstances happened and he became something that was not really expected. You are what came after it was decided that we must try something to counteract this. The world is dying, we needed something to create change and so_ _ **you**_ _were born. You whose soul is filled with unconditional love and the strength to stand up to the biggest of obstacles."_ The bird tilted its head and she got the feeling that it was looking at her very soul. _"You who has lived before."_

Dinarzad felt her lungs freeze and her heart stop for a moment. He was the one who dragged her hear?! Did he know she would lose her mother?! So many questions filled her head but only one came out.

"Did you know?" She asked softly closing her eyes and holding back the rage that wanted to surge through her. That wanted her to curse his existence and scream at the injustice of it all. But… she was one little girl in a world filled with sad stories and unhappy endings, who was she to complain when some little girls were thrown away at birth or even drowned?

" _No, We can not see you for you are not of this world. You are an anomaly made to fight against other anomalies."_ He finally answered in an apologetic tone that made something in her loosen. She could breathe again and though her mother was never going to come back something felt lighter. Dinarzad let out a soft sigh and opened unwavering gold eyes. A desire to _do something_ anything to help stop all the atrocities burned in shining gold depths.

"What do I do?" She asked.

And so another would shake the world to its core. For she was a legend in the making guided by the red string of fate tied to such a small bird's wings. But even the smallest of wings could make the biggest of hurricanes.

 **A/N: Phew, that was hard to get out. I actually had to stop writing at one point because I was getting nowhere and it frustrated me something horrible. I was nearly in tears at one point because I had no idea on how to continue any of my stories. Luckily because I took a long needed break I'm back and I have some new ideas. I am working on this first then I'll get to my other stories. I also have written a Nurarihyon no mago story so if you like that anime or manga please check it out. Oh, and I have half of a two shot up. It's a Magi one too! Its called The Mummy: A Magi Inspired Edition. Please check that one out too! Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and please favorite and review!**

 **PS: I am looking for someone to bounce some ideas off of so if anyone is interested please PM me. It helps keep the muses happy. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Wing's Of Fate**

 **A/N: Ok, This is where the plot will get kinda tricky. I wanted to make Dinarzad a character that was not overly powerful. While she will have Djinn's I did not want her to collect them like candy or anything. I myself hate it when I'm reading a story and the main character just powers through anything. (Dragon Ball Z Anyone?) I also wanted to make her more real I suppose. She has her faults and they are going to cost her sometimes, being overly kind is one of them. While she is mentally almost thirty at the moment I just want to point out that her body is affecting her mind a bit. She will have problems with that at some point. She will not get her first djinn for a while. The dungeons are ridiculously complicated and a seven year old with no combat experience would die rather quickly if they went in one,** _ **even one with an older mind**_ **. She will also have a multitude of problems with Sinbad eventually, remember she came from twenty first century earth the shit that he is pulling would never stand in her point of view. (I'd like to point out that stuff like that happens all the time but she is a bit naive.) Now on to the story!**

 **PS: Kawanana means river seven in translation.**

 _ **Finding A Teacher-**_

Dinarzad was quickly moved out of her house and apprenticed under a herb shop after her mother was taken. The village while good-sized did not have an orphanage so any orphaned children were taken in by shops or merchants as apprentices and were kept until they knew the trade. The herb shop was owned by a young couple that had taken an interest in Dinarzad's capability to retain information and be able to use it when she needed it. The woman was named Shina and she was a tall woman with deep red hair and rather amazing amethyst eyes while her husband was named Kiyoshi. Kyoshi was rather drab in comparison, he had long caramel brown hair that he held back with a leather strap and dark oak brown eyes. The man had come from the Ream Coliseum, where he had been a healer for the gladiators. He was short but well muscled because of it. Shina, on the other hand, had lived in Kawanana*, the village for all her life and had learned the trade from her aunt.

Dinarzad knew that she should be thankful for the couple for taking her in but mostly she was still in shell shock because of her mother's kidnapping. The small purple haired girl was quieter then she had been. She however slowly came out of the shock and started to really think about the world that she was in. The bird/Man/thing had told her much about the world she was born in and it had shaken her to her core to realize just how much this new world was like Africa or perhaps Saudi Arabia. People died every day here and no one cared, hell sometimes it was even a public spectacle. It tore at her to know that, and so she vowed to help anyone she could. Dinarzad knew in a peripheral way that some would not welcome help not to mention those who would outright do her harm before ever asking for it but she was bound and determined to at least try.

 _ **As The Years Pass-**_

And so the years went by. Slowly but surely Dinarzad grew and changed herself. Now at the age of ten years old, she held the title of a journeyman's healer and was qualified to heal small injuries by herself though she still had to have supervision for anything more than a cut or a clean break in the bone. The ten-year-old was content with her life at the moment, she had proven herself capable enough to look after herself so she had been given a little stone hut not too far from the herb shop where she worked.

However, no one knew just how much that would all change that day, Dinarzad the least of all. It was a rather drab day out, with the sun hiding behind quite a few low hanging clouds that the elders in the village watched with trepidation. They knew if clouds looked like that then there was likely a bad storm to follow. Dinarzad was ready to pull her hair out as the tension in the village reached tenfold. This always happened when a storm was blowing in, the elders would click their tongues and warn the young men of Kawanana to expect bad winds on their journeys while they told the women to watch the children so that no one was out when it hit. This made everyone on edge and lead to more accidents, Dinarzad had ten people in to get some minor cuts and lacerations bandaged already and It was only eleven in the morning!

"Damn!" Dinarzad hissed as she pulled her long purple locks up into a high tail which she wrapped the length of around the leather strap holding the tail, making a messy bun. Sticking two wooden hair sticks into the bun to hold it up the ten-year-old glowered at the sheer amount of work she would have ahead of her today. Shina had just found out that she was expecting her first child so Kiyoshi was being overprotective and not allowing her to be on her feet for a long time. The purplette suspected that that would not last forever though, as the redheaded woman was a force to be reckoned with and did not like being told not to do something. Still for today that left the young preteen on her own.

" _It's surely not all that bad."_ a voice chimed in from one of the many (invisible to most people) gold glowing birds that fluttered around Dinarzad at any given time. This voice was that of an older woman who used to be a healer in the village some years ago. Dinarzad was reasonably sure that she had been Shina's teacher before she herself had died during a raid on the tiny little fishing village. Apparently, they were very common in this country.

"It's not that," Dinarzad muttered under her breath as her gold eyes scanned the jars on the shelf she was facing taking stock of what medicine she had and making note on what she was running out of. She would need to make them herself. Her eyebrows drew together as she stared at one particular bottle that she knew was almost gone and was exceedingly difficult to make on her own. "I just have a bad feeling about today. *Sigh* It's like something not particularly bad but somewhat unpleasant will happen. I do not need that right now. I can barely keep up with the demand of so many people right now on my own and if more than three or four people get injured bad enough I don't know what I am going to do. I'm only one person and Kiyoshi is being a butt right now."

Light laughter came from the bird before another slid across the girl's cheek as if to reassure her. A tiny smile came across the girl's face as she glanced over to the birds before she inhaled deeply and put a determined expression on her tiny face. She could do this. She just had to be sure of herself. Shaking off all the doubt Dinarzad began to gather the ingredients she needed to make a slight pain killer that she was almost out of. It was going to be a long day.

 _ **The Calm Before The Storm-**_

She was right in more ways than the one. No less than seven more people had come in in the last three hours before the storm broke overhead. She supposed that she should not have been too terribly surprised when the heavy rain and wind started around two in the afternoon. Still though the moment the first lightning strike hit near the village it made her jump and glance up from her work with a startled look. Dinarzad frowned up at the wooden roof and wondered if it would hold up as it was quite old and had needed to be patched the last time a storm this big had made its way to the cost. Raking a hand through her hair which had come undone at some point during the day and hissed when she felt the spiky mess catch her fingers in a snarl. Deciding to take a small break the ten-year-old sat back and took out a slim ivory comb that had been her mothers. Running her fingers over the intricate carvings of dragons around the handle she beat back a hurt feeling that still squeezed her heart whenever she thought of the woman who had birthed her. Shaking away the guilt of having not been around to help her or at least get her away from the slavers Dinarzad started to run the comb through her knee-length hair paying special attention to the snarls and knots in the purple stands.

Dinarzad had just finished pulling her hair back into a low tail this time when suddenly the door to the shop slammed open with a great enough force to bounce off of the stone wall and make the shelves attached to them rattle. Thinking that the wind had finally caught the small gaps in the heavy wooden door the ten-year-old sighed in resignation and turned to deal with the likely damaged door when she froze. For standing in the doorway was a tall man, or what she thought was a man at least. He was at least eight or nine feet tall with green skin and if she was not hallucinating a dragon-like head. Her mouth popped open and she blinked rapidly before her professionalism kicked in. Even if he was not exactly human she had a duty to help the man out.

"Yes, can I help you?" Dinarzad asked as she stood and made her way over to the low counter that divided the shop. The dragon man blinked and looked slightly bewildered at her for a moment before he snapped out of it and ducked down making his way into the shop.

"I was told that this was the Healers herb shop." He said in a tone that was more of a question than it was a statement. Blinking once more the girl nodded before explaining.

"Yes, Usually my teacher would be manning the store but she is er… unwell herself at the moment. May I ask what you need?" in truth Shina was experiencing her first bout of true morning sickness that did not seem to want to end and Kiyoshi was being overprotective about it. The man looked wary before he continued.

"One of my companions is sick from a festering wound that she received during a particularly bad battle. She has a high temperature and we have run out of any kind of fever reducer." He had a rather deep voice that made Dinarzad wonder just how deafening he could be if he ever felt the need to shout. Wincing at both that thought and the description he had given her she quickly began to gather some medicine in a bag and asked a general list of just what she was dealing with as she rushed around the shelving units.

"Ok, I need to know some things. First off, how long ago was she injured? What does the wound look like right now, Is it just bleeding or is there pus?" Dinarzad grabbed a few rolls of white cloth that they used as bandages and looked over her fever reducers before another thought hit her. "Ah! Also is she from a different tribe such as the fanalis or anything? Some medicine acts differently to different biology." She glanced back up at the man who was just staring at her in something like mute wonder. Frowning slightly she wondered just why he looked like he had seen a ghost. Then she took a look around and realized that she had just stepped into a more well-lit area of the shop and her hair was shining in the light of the candle she had been forced to light some time ago when the storm had become worse.

Wondering just why her hair was so interesting she shook the thought off and looked questioningly at the dragon man. He seemed to realize that he had been staring for too long and cleared his throat before answering her questions.

"Er, it's been about three days since she was injured. The cut is long, about a foot or so and wraps around her right side under her ribs. It looks infected with red streaks around the edge of it and leaks a greenish pus. Smells rather bad too. She is from the Imuchakk tribe." He said in a slightly dazed tone. Nodding once more Dinarzad grabbed a few bottles that she knew would work on someone that size and grimaced when she realized that while she knew how to treat the woman this would be the first time she would be doing something like this by herself. While Shina had cleared her for this kind of thing the woman had clearly expected to be there when she had to first do something like this but Dinarzad knew that there was no chance in hell of Kiyoshi letting her out in this weather. Kiyoshi might help but he would be reluctant to leave his wife alone even in their own home during a storm this bad. Finishing grabbing everything she needed the girl rechecked the bag one last time before she shut the flap and leaped over the counter making her way over to the man.

"Alright, I have everything that I need. So take me to your friend." seeing the look of stunned disbelief on the male's face she sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "Look my master cleared me for this sort of thing and she as of right now is not able to leave her own home. Her husband is the only other healer we have," Dinarzad said in a slightly annoyed tone and waved a hand in the general direction of the couple's home. "And you don't have a chance in hell of getting him to leave her right now. Now in this weather anyway. Soooo…" She raised a sarcastic brow and looked up at the man with a sardonic smile on her face. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his nose(? Or was it a muzzle? She would have to think about that later) before he reached out and hefted her onto his shoulders. Dinarzad let out a slightly indignant protest before the man bound out of the shop and into the downpour slamming the door shut on his way out.

"Shush, It would take to long to walk there and I have already wasted too much time finding the shop." well at least he did not try to blame her for the holdup. So she gritted her teeth and held back her anger at the indignity of being carried like a sack of rice. Soon they made it to the headman's rather large home which made Dinarzad take note of how odd that was. Most of the time any visitors to Kawanana would be housed in the rather tiny little inn that an old ghoul of a woman owned. The girl hid the wince as she remembered the unpleasant woman who still called her an airheaded bastard girl who would probably make her living on her back. Needless to say she was rather glad that for whatever reason this man's companions were being housed at the headsman's home.

"I have the healers apprentice, apparently the healer themselves are unavailable." The big man rumbled as he stepped into the house. Dinarzad took note of the four unfamiliar people standing by the Headman and his wife in the living room of the home. Another extremely tall man (This one she identified as an Imuchakk) bit out a curse and then looked her over before doing a double take and gaping at her. She thought he looked a bit like an overly large blue haired monkey as he gaped at her. Giving him a troubled look she wondered if she resembled someone who caused them trouble of some sort with how they were reacting when they laid eyes on her.

A cough drew her gold orbs to the headman who was looking at them with a slightly disapproving look on his face. The man holding her realized that he still had her over a shoulder and quickly set her down with a soft apology. Dinarzad waved it off and then looked over at the tall blue haired man knowing that he must be related to whoever she needed to treat.

"Would you allow me to look at whoever needs healing Mister?" She asked after bowing slightly in greeting. The tall man sputtered for a moment before a serious look came over his face.

"My name is Hinahoho little one and it's my wife that needs to be looked at. Do you have any experience with things like this?" The blue haired giant asked in a concerned tone. Dinarzad realizing that he was just nervous that a young girl would be the one working on his wife gave him a kind smile and a small nod.

"Yes, I have been in training for around three years now and have been able to work on things like this unsupervised for several months now. Though I will say this, My master would usually be here anyway but with the weather like this and her pregnancy well…" She shrugged a shoulder. The man gives a hesitant nod and then points to the nearest door indicating that his wife is inside.

No one particularly expected that this would be the beginning of something so world-shattering that morning but it was.

Because as Dinarzad walked over to the door dividing her from her patient a man that looked like a male version of her watched her go with mute shock shining in his gold eyes.

Her father had just found her.

 **A/N: and that's it for this chapter! I do hope you liked it! I had actually meant for this to be a longer chapter but I realized that if I kept going that I would have almost twelve pages before I was done. So I cut it in half and added a slightly different end to this half. Now next chapter we will see that some of what Dinarzad knows about her family is wrong and is fairly soul-crushing in its truth. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait. Right now I have several other chapters of other stories going all at once and it's a bit hard to keep up with all of it. Expect In The Pursuit Of Happiness to be updated fairly soon as well. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review!**

 **PS: I also have a new HP/Magi crossover going on. If you don't mind a gender crossed Hermione and Boy Love please check it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Wings Of Fate**

 **A/N: Ok, Here is another chapter! I have put up a poll for the main pairing on this story! Masrur is actually winning so far. I am working on a shit load of stories right now so the only one getting updated nearly every two to three days is Old Souls. I will say that I will not abandon any story I can still write on. I deeply dislike it when others do that so I refuse to do so myself. Now I have written new chapters for Old Souls and The Mummy: A Magi Inspired Edition. If you are interested please go check it out.**

 **PS: Quick shout out to both TheMarphasChappers (for reading and helping me with some things I was stuck on) and** **thanzintay.2000 (for pointing out some things I had missed, don't worry if anything is different from Cannon I will explain why later) for the help with this chapter. They both helped me with some of the ideas on this.**

 **Confrontation and Confusion -**

Sinbad staggered back into his seat blindly looking in the direction that the young girl he was rather sure was his child went. The others in the room turned to look at him with wide eyes as he let out a rather vicious curse lose. Draken sighed and walked over to his king, laying a hand on the other man's shoulders noting the slight shaking that he felt through his hand.

"I know." The dragon-like man said as he looked down at the stunned king. "She looks just like her only..." The teal haired man who had talked to the girl nodded still looking worriedly at the door that the girl had gone into.

"Yes she does look quite like the princess does she not?" His amber eyes switched over to the King who was beginning to look quite angry underneath his shock. "Only she had Sinbad's coloring."

Draken nodded once more before stating:

"That's why I was a bit late, When she stepped into the light I was stunned for quite a few moments." He looked down and away. "I thought for a moment that she was Ser…" He was cut off as the man beside him growled making the others in the room jump.

"Don't say her name!" He hissed out from in between clenched teeth. The two men who had not spoken up yet glanced at each other before the smaller one sighed and walked over to the seatheing man.

"Sin," Ja'far stated in a low tone before pausing at the heated look of anger he got in return. "Sin we don't know if she really is…" He trailed off as the headman moved just a little bit while clearing his throat, reminding everyone that they were not alone. The five men turned to look at the older gentleman who paled slightly while his wife squeaked and decided that she should go make herself useful in the kitchen. As she scurried out of the room her husband shifted slightly and spoke up.

"Are you speaking of knowing who Dinarzad's actual parents are? She was left here with a young woman who suffered from a miscarriage by another young woman." He stated as he tried to ignore the stairs drilling into him from all sides.

"Left here?" Sinbad asked in a carefully calm tone that did little to belay that he was pissed. His generals knew him too well though and they all moved the slightest bit away from him.

The Headman nodded before gulping slightly and continuing on with his explanation.

"Yes, I know that many are not aware of what truly transpired and of those who knew I am the only one left." He ran a hand through his thinning brown hair with a sigh. "The only others who knew where the girl's adoptive mother, who has been taken by slavers some years ago and the village healer who has since died. You see one night about ten years ago a heavily pregnant young woman with pale pink hair arrived in this village with another young woman, she had light green hair rather odd colors for hair now that I think of it, who was her handmaiden apparently. The other woman had suffered from a miscarriage only a few days ago and had agreed to take her mistresses child as her own to hide the child's existence. The two never named themselves other than to say that no one was to know of the switch of the children. Hell, no one was to ever know that the noblewoman was pregnant in the first place." He stopped to take a breath never realizing the dawning horrified look on the men's faces. Sinbad was pale and shaken looking while the green dragonish looking man looked like someone had told him that everything he had ever known was a lie.

Ja'far glanced down at his king only to shiver at the dazed look of realization on his face. His King knew exactly what the man was saying. Sliding his eyes to the side he observed Draken and realized that he too knew what was going on.

"Her name was Dallia but sometimes she went by Umeko." Draken rumbled. The headman looked surprised before nodding himself.

"Yes, she called herself Umeko here. Sadly Umeko was not the brightest woman and was taken by some slavers some years ago leaving little Dinarzad to fend for herself. She has become quite the apprentice healer, however." The kind-faced man smiled slightly. "She was always a bit of an odd child, seeming to always be content with her life no matter what happened. Bright-minded however."

Sinbad heard all of what was going on around him as he looked down on a rather gaudy ring on his right-hand middle finger. Clinching his hand slightly he grimaced recalling the princess who the ring and Djinn inside had once belonged to. He had truly only ever loved one woman and now he was finding out that she had borne him a child he had no knowledge about. _'Serendine, why Did you not tell me? I would never have left her here by herself. She would have been safe.'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts as the ring heated up on his finger. He blinked and saw that the Djinn's circle inscribed on the ring glowed with an inner light.

" _She wanted her daughter to be safe, Idiot King. At that time you had not yet created Sindria and where still wandering around while she was engaged to Barbarossa. What do you think he would have done, finding out that his would be queen bore a child of yours? Dinarzad would have been killed before she ever even knew she was alive, to begin with. It was not like she was planned you know, It was your fault to begin with, or do you not remember that one dungeon? The one with the aphrodisiac plants that had pollen that was airborne."_ Sinbad flinched as Zepar begin to talk to him before blanching as the small Djinn painted that sean into his mind. He had forgotten just where they had all been ten years ago. Yes, Dinarzad would have been killed immediately after her birth. But why had the Djinn never told him before now?

" _Serendine made me swear to never breathe a word of the girl's existence though it killed her to leave the child. She also made me erase the memory of her ever being pregnant from her own mind as well as those of her close allies. So It was if the child was never born. She loved her child so very much."_ The four generals of Sindria who where present froze as a small snarl came from their King as he buried his head in his hands. This was only the second time they had ever seen him like this, the first well it did not bear thinking about.

Ja'far sighed and glanced back at Masrur who was looking at the door the young girl had disappeared into with interest. He could count on the fanalis male to keep an ear on the situation inside and make sure that the girl child would not disappear on them before they could talk to her later. For now, however, he had a King to talk sense into. Sinbad needed his wits about him when he properly met the girl after all.

 _ **Healing -**_

Dinarzad sighed as she took a look at the woman lying on the bed before her. The girl's gold eyes slid down the tall women's strong form stopping when she saw an old scar nearly bisecting the woman's front half. A slim brow raised as she ran through what she knew of anatomy in her mind. The teal haired woman was very lucky to survive that strike. It would have surely killed any other person but she must have been very strong to have lived. Shaking her head slightly the plum haired girl walked closer to the bed stopping by where the woman's upper half was lying almost still except for the small breaths that made her chest rise and fall showing that she still lived. Pushing the grim thought from her mind the ten-year-old gently unwound the bandages from around the lady's side and hissed at the sight that met her eyes.

The gash that begins just under her ribs and ran around her side almost to her back was an angry red with a bad infection. Dinarzad gently prodded at the wound as she watched the women's flushed but otherwise peaceful face. The girl realized that someone must have given her patient a strong sedative and cursed mentally. With an infection, this bad being in that deep of sleep was not a good thing.

Sighing once more Dinarzad cleared her mind and began the procedure that her teacher beat into her. First, after washing her hands, if no one was around to tell her anything about the patient or gave very little, examen the wound or illness thoroughly. The plum haired girl washed her hands and did so mentally marking things that she would need to know as she examined the deep cut. Second, if an open wound, wash with a cleansing paste (one chosen by simple deduction of what the patient needed) thoroughly. Third, if infected make sure to do a thorough clean with the infection medicine. Fourth, If stitches, where needed, do so now. The final one that she could do now was to put a poultice on the laceration that would leach out the infection and wrap it up. As she wrapped the last of the bandages around the woman Dinarzad glanced up to see that the woman was slightly awake and staring at her with a quizzical look on her fine-boned face.

The child gave her a kind smile and took in the slightly clear look in the woman's bright amber eyes. Obviously draining the pus and putting on some of the infection medicine helped already.

"Hello, My name is Dinarzad and I am the apprentice healer of Kawanana. My master is unwell right now, so I am going to be your healer for the duration of your stay here."

The tall woman smiled back at the young girl taking in the fine-boned face and odd coloring with a thoughtful eye. A flash of knowing slid into her eyes as she met the gold ones that looked back at her.

"That's fine dear, My name is Rurumu. Is my husband alright?" The woman's voice was kind and full of caring as she asked after her husband. Dinarzad smiled back down at her before gathering up her things and taking out a few bottles of handmade medicine along with some clean bandages.

"He is just outside, as soon as I go over what I need you to take I will go get him if that's alright." Dinarzad stated as she laced up the top of the bag giving the woman one last once over, making sure that everything was alright. Rurumu's smile widened and she nodded slightly.

"Okay," The plum haired girl stated as she held up two rather large bottles in her small hands. "This one right here in the clear jar is a painkiller, now you can not take too much of it at once. It is one of my strongest ones so please be careful when you take it, you only need a mouthful every seven or so hours." Dinarzad waited until the woman nodded then held up the other jar. "This one in the amber jar is what we call an Antibiotic. It's actually something that has been invented fairly recently, apparently, Kou actually does have something other than an overabundance of soldiers. They made this for people who had infections from open wounds. You only need to take a spoon full of this at every meal. It's rather potent so don't overdo it." setting the jars aside the girl held up a small green earthenware jar and uncapped it to show the paste inside. "This is the paste I used on your cut. It draws out the infection and will help the antibiotic with getting all the infection out."

Dinarzad set down the medicine before taking a long look at the woman who was looking quite a bit more alert now and gave her a hard look that surprised the older woman. She had never seen that look on a child. Usually, it was on a parent or doctor scolding someone for not following their directions.

"Look, to speak truthfully you nearly died. If your cut had been stitched up I would likely have had to undo the stitches then drain out the infected blood and as I am only an apprentice that is not something I could do by myself. It is likely that by the time my mentor was able to see you it would have been too late. I am not saying this to make anyone feel bad, I just need you to know how much I need you to follow my instructions for the medicine. I cannot stress enough that if you don't follow the prescribed course it's likely that you will not recover completely." Burning gold eyes stared down into amber ones that looked greatly surprised. Then Rurumu nodded and smiled up again at the child who did not act like a child.

"I understand, you may want to leave written instructions, however, the boys can be a bit dense." The blue haired woman stated with a grin hidden in her voice. Dinarzad let out a laugh and nodded back.

"Sure, I was planning on it anyway." The girl stated and made quick work of writing out some instructions on a small piece of paper that she pulled out of her satchel along with a stick of charcoal then slapped the finished list to the top of one of the jars. "Now I'll go get your husband so that he can see that you're alright." a quick smile was flashed at the woman one last time before Dinarzad headed out of the room.

Only to walk into a strained silence that made her pause.

' _Oh dear,'_ She thought as everyone turned to look at her. _'Now what happened?'_

 _ **Finders Keepers -**_

Sinbad looked up as the door to the guest room opened and the young girl stepped out once more then froze as everyone turned to look at her. His gold eyes slid across her small form once more this time he really took in who he suspected to be his child. She stood at maybe four and a half feet tall with a rather slim build that was already beginning to develop into curves, (He flinched at that realisation, No dirty man was going to touch his child. Not while he still drew breath) Her hair was long, almost the exact same shade as his had been when he was younger he noted, and reached to her knees in a long low tail with fluffy bangs surrounding her fine-boned face. Her eyes are what made him almost look away, sure they were the same color as his but the eyes shape itself was all Serendine and it hurt to look at the girls face and see the woman who he had loved face staring back at him with his coloring. He also absently took in he slightly threadbare clothing that was a little too big for her slim frame.

"I believe we need to talk." The still upset King stated as he finally glanced away to his generals who began to vacate the room taking the headman with them. Only Masrur stayed while Ja'far and Hinahoho went into the guest room. Drakon had just glanced at the girl then at his King before walking off into the kitchen with the headman asking about something to eat.

Sinbad watched in slight amusement as the girl's brow furrowed and she gave him a leary look. A part of him however hurt in a way he had never experienced before as the child looked at him with suspicion. He, however, gave her what was meant to be a reassuring smile, though it fell a bit short, and gestured to a stool not too far from his chair.

"Please Sit," The King stated in a slightly stronger tone as the girl hesitated then walked over with a careful grace. "Now, I do think you need to know some things that have been kept from you."

Then Dinarzad's life fell out from underneath her for the second time in this world and all it took were a few simple words.

"You see, you may be my daughter."

 **A/N: And that's it! Sorry for the long wait, I have been working on some other stories. If you like Fate/Grand Order and Harry Potter be sure to check out my new crossover! Don't forget to vote for the pairing I will be taking it down in about a week so please vote soon. Thank you for reading and I hope you have liked this chapter! Please favorite and review!**


End file.
